In one known network system, as illustrated in FIG. 1, optical signals are transmitted from network nodes 1 to a fixed backplane 2 via external communication paths 3. The fixed backplane 2 is permanently configured to route the optical signals to a packet switch 4 or to other network paths 5 via specific communication paths 7. The packet switch 4 converts the optical signals to electrical signals and feeds the signals to the crossbar fabric 6, which is an interconnected network of switching devices. In order to reconfigure a communications path 7, through the fixed backplane 2, the path must be manually unplugged from a specific port on the fixed backplane and physically reconnected to a different port. Without physical manipulation, the communication path 7 cannot be reallocated. In addition, the fixed backplane 2 and the packet switch 4 are individual units, each requiring its own slot or mounting area on an equipment rack.
In another known network system, as shown in FIG. 2, an electronically reconfigurable patch panel 10 is implemented which allows for reconfiguration of the communication paths 11 at the patch panel. The optical signals are transmitted from network nodes 12 to an electronically reconfigurable patch panel 10 via external communication paths 14. The patch panel 10 converts the optical signals to electrical signals using electro-optical transceivers 15. The electrical signals are routed on reconfigurable communication paths 11 internal to the patch panel 10. The communication paths 11 are determined according to the input from a separate computing device (not shown). The electrical signals are then converted back to optical signals using electro-optical transceivers 15, are output, and the optical signals are transmitted to a packet switch 16, which converts the optical signals back to electrical signals, using electro-optical transceivers 15, and feeds these signals to the crossbar fabric 17. In order to implement this solution, there must be another slot or mounting area on the equipment rack for another piece of equipment. In addition, the electro-optical transceivers have a high failure rate, have a high power consumption rate, and generate substantial heat when compared to other electronics components. Therefore, a separate electronically reconfigurable patch panel 10 is not an adequate solution for environments where space, power, and cooling are issues, particularly in an avionics environment computing system.